6 for SEX
by KatSempai
Summary: That's a reason, why is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques number six. Read & find out. One-shot, AizenGrimm.


Hello everone. I'm here again with AizenGrimm fic. Slashed it couldn't be more. Well, it _could_ be more. And I'll do that, one day. I'll slash them all untill it will be tottaly SICK. And perverted. And fuckin messed and fucked up in worst possible way. Just wait on my inspiration days. I get all hyper. And then – BAM, BUM! The catastrophe is drawing near! Again – I apologize for my bad english, tenses are my weak point. But, fuck it. I'll live. Haha. Enjoy, read & review! Byeee~!

**Six is for SEXta.**

_That's a reason, why is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques number six. Read & find out._

Grimmjow was having his nap time, when a sound at the doors distracted him. Short knock, door have opened and Ulquiorra walked in. Damn bastard.

„What the fuck, Ulquiorra, FUCK OFF, already! You just interupted my beauty sleep!" Grimmjow yelled, tottaly pissed off.

„I beleive you are beautiful enough Grimmjow." Ulquiorra answered in his calm and emotionless manner. After that, his cheeks turned pink.

Hahaha, bastard fucked up. He should think at least ten times before he says someting like this.

Grimmjow grinned, he had someting on mind. „Your knock was pretty silent too. What if I'd mastrubating?"

„I'm pretty much sure you wouldn't do that, Grimmjow. You don't need to. Girls dig you." he was quiet for a second and then added: „And boys too." his pink cheeks turned red.

Damn, that was pretty much of a sight! Ulquiorra Schiffer, infamous quatro espada actually _blushing_! Bwahaha! Fuckin fagg.

Grimmjow laughed out loud. „Haha, Ulquiorra! Damn, that was a fuckin show!" he stand up from the bed, get closer to the quatro and asked in seducive voice: „You want me, here and now?"

„Any other time would be fine. Aizen-sama needs you now."

„Oh... So you'd let him have my way with me before you do?" asked sexta, teasing.

„I don't know why Aizen-sama needs you and it's not my buisness. The thing is that he needs you right now." quatro told. His blush was gone.

„Oh, I see... If that's so, I'm going in the throne room right now." Grimmjow muttered. What the fuck that prick wants? Mission, probably.

„Well, actually he needs you in his own rooms." Schiffer informed him.

Sexta was shocked. Why the hell would bastard number one needed him in _his_ fuckin _rooms_?! Oh, shit. Fuckin-holy-shit. Crap. He was afraid that he knew where this was going...

„Fuckin fine, fine..." he was annoyed. He left his room and Ulquiorra behind. The emo espada was already on his bed smelling the sheets which wore his scent. Fucked up bastards. Those guys in Las Noches weren't normal. Starting with Aizen himself...

Grimmjaw was just in front of Aizens doors, ready to knock, when the door opened by themselves. Things were getting creppier and weirder. Just that freak Nnoitora is missing... Fucking shit.

„Fell free to come in, Grimmjow," Aizen said in his usual soft, deep and calm voice. Grimmjow step and the door behind him closed. It was first time, when he saw Aizen's rooms. The place was very big, comfortable, there were a few couches and sofas, baldahins and curtains everywere, windows were bigger, and the bed was just huge. There was also a closet, sills with books and other stuff.

Aizen stood up and came closer to Grimmjow. „I'm glad you came, Grimmjow." he said in his usual manner.

„Nice to hear that. But it was an order. Another mission?" asked Grimmjow with scowl on his face.

„Yes, but this is very special one." Aizen answered. „Only you could do it perfectly."

„Eh?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. „And what is my assigment?"

Aizen smiled in his usual way. „To please me, ofcourse." he answered and touched Grimmjow's jaw with his warm hand.

Grimmjow was shocked and suprised, so he flinched. Oh, shit. Aizen is a fagg too?! Holy fuck. Now he's getting a dick shoved hig up to his ass... He probbably won't be able to walk a few fuckin hours... Horrible scenarios were crossing his mind...

„Undress," Aizen demanded.

„Erm, Aizen-sama..." started sexta. Maybe, if he tells him, that he's not in guys...? Would it work? Or would Aizen kill him off in a next fuckin second?

Aizen pressed a finger on his lips. „You have soft lips, Grimmjow. I like that a lot." he bowed a little to kiss him on the lips when Grimmjow moved away.

„I _know exactly_ what you want!" he said in victorious tone. „Where is it?" he started secarching for the object in Aizens rooms. „I know it must be somewhere!" he looked under the table, on the sills and even under the bed, but he found nothing.

„I'm afraid I don't understand that, Grimmjow." Aizan said in his usual manner. Suprisingly, Grimmjow found out that his leader wasn't annoyed because Grimmjow moved away to search an unknown object. But that was even worse – it remind him that Aizen will have his way in each case. He shivered, against his will.

„What are you searching for? I may help you." Aizen offered, a smile spread across his face. Grimmjow was more shocked than ever.

„There must be a camera somewhere. You are trying to blackmail me – or even worse – sell my naked pictures on e-bay!"

„And why would you think that?" Aizen asked, amused.

„Because there's a tones of girls (and boys, probbably) who would die in euphoria when seeing my naked picture. Not to mention that suddenly you'd be the richest guy in universe."

Aizen started to laugh. Oh my fuckin God. Grimmjow _never ever_ seen Aizen _laughing_. Someting whas REALLY _SO_ wrong. Aizen was a laughing fagg? From when? Holy fuck. If he suceed at his plan the God will be a laughing fagg! SHIT! He should stop that disastrous chatastrophe. Not that he cared, but that was just FUCKING SICK.

Suddenly, he felt an arm on his soulder. Aizen stoped laughing and pushed Grimmjow on the couch. „There's no such thing as hidden camera. Just you and me, Grimmjow." he said in soft voice. „And that was really fun, but now I want you to undress. And I want you to do it slowly." while he talked, his fingers were traveling across Grimmjow's face, his lips, jaw, neck and the they stopped in the middle of collarbones. Grimmjow shivered. And then he obeyed. He take off his jacket with one ellegant move. After that he removed the sash and his hakama ended on the floor. Now he was completely naked in front of the shinigami.

Aizen sighed slowly and took a good look on his perfect, beuatiful body. Muscules, strong bones, a hollow hole, skin which wore a scent of pure fire... His hand was travelled across sexta's body.

„That's the reason," he said, whispering, „why I made you sexta." he inhaled his scent and kissed Grimmjow neck. Teal-haired arrancer shivered.

„You want to say, I'm weaker than that?" Grimmjow felt an anger rising in his chest.

Aizen chuckled. „You fool. Just think about a disaster which would happen if Jiruga would be called `sexta´. He's a phedopillic creep already."

Holy shit... So, Grimmjow was sexually harassed just because of his fuckin number?! Holy fuck! And by that guy who always was – in his eyes – a ferasome Aizen-prick?! Was that for fuckin _real_?!

He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. Aizen was placing kisses on his neck and then at collar bones. He should be more responsive otherwise the prick'll kill him. Right? Besides, Aizen's lips were soft and his hands were warm...

Subconsciusly he started to take off Aizen's coat. And other clothes. And kissing him back, his hand travelling at Aizen's neck.

Soon Souske lips find his and kissed him slowly, passionately. Their tongues were having a battle, wet and sweet. That must be Aizen's tea. He drinks bluberry?

Suddenly, Aizen's fingers grabbed Grimmjows growing erection and started to rub it hard. Sexta moaned and searched his member. Damn – it was as hard and big as his. Holy shit. And that's going all way up to his ass? He never done this before. Well, he did, but Ulquiorra was a little smaller. And it was just once, because he was always the dominant one. But now, the tings will be a lot different.

After a few minutes, Aizen stopped kissing him. He sat on the couch and spoke. „Suck." he demanded. Grimmjow obeyed and started to lick his member. Then he moved it in the mouth, deepin the throat and suck it hard. Aizen moaned a little, grabbing Grimmjow's hair. „You are the best, Grimmjow. I've never been sucked like this before." just before he'd came, Grimmjow stopped. Aizen smiled and then started to suck his cock. He was way better than Ulquiorra. He done it hard, while Ulquiorra was to gentle. Grimmjow moaned his name. If Aizen kept going for a few more minutes he's going to cum hard, directly into his mouth.

So he stopped, placing kisses on Grimmjow's chest, while he took a lube from the table. Then he placed lube on Grimmjow's hole and his cock. He positioned himself in front of Grimmjow and pushed in, slowly. After first pain, there was only pleasure. A few minutes later Aizen fucked him hard, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Grimmjow moaned his name, while Aizen started to rub his dick. He do it in his own, hard but gentle way. He was going to cum, so soon... But Grimmjow must cum first. After a few moments, he came, spilling his seed on his stomach. And a few seconds later, Aizen came, filling him with his seed. Then he collapsed on top of Grimmjow, looking him direct in the eyes and kissing him hard.

„You were great fuck Grimmjow. We'll repeat that." he whispered almost out of breath.

„Okay, Aizen-sama." sexta whispered back. His eyes closing.

„You're all mine now. My property like never bofore. Right?"

„Yes, Aizen-sama." Grimmjow simply answered, falling deep into sleep in Aizen's arms.

_End._


End file.
